


Floral Romance

by punkish_furball



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M, Post-Series, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkish_furball/pseuds/punkish_furball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATED! XD Bloom by bloom, Kaoru will engage the common woman, Kagome, and unwittingly be romanced by the flowers. A story told in 100 word drabbles. Ideally, updated every 5-10 days. XD (All chapters currently undergoing revision; 26/40 completed; originally posted to FF .net on 4.29.12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wisteria for Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for this story: InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> punkish_furball – Hey, guys! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> While I was taking a study break, I started this drabble series; I wanted to try my hand at making exactly 100 word chapters. It is harder than you would think. :/ Tell me what you think and I'll get started on other updates in a week or two! XD

**Drabble 1: A Wisteria for Welcome**

Kaoru felt unbalanced, an unusual occurrence. His older twin was beside him, entertaining the ladies flocking to them, all but two in their class. Haruhi ignored them and continued studying. The other, a transfer student, was quietly reading. She was a commoner without lineage or wealth, Kaoru's unbalance.

"Kaoru-kun, why are you so quiet?"

Hikaru grinned. "Don't worry. Kaoru is just more subdued than me."

With that, he discovered the solution to his problem, exactly how he would achieve balance.

-O0o0O-

Stunned, Kagome fingered the purple blossom placed on her desk, an inflorescent wisteria coupled with an elegantly scripted note.

" _Welcome._ "

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That's a wrap! It doesn't seem like much, but there is more to come. Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 05.30.2014)


	2. A Fern for Fascination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD Only 10 more days of the semester left!
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Fuyuki-san, Passing-Glance, AnimeFreakAmanda, Lozenger12, Bloodcherry, inuluvskags1, mndstjohn, Tenshi 'Gome, Starfirezy, inuyashagirl5, and Kenjo! XD

**Drabble 2: A Fern for Fascination**

Kaoru frowned, wondering what went wrong. Tamaki always chose flowers.

"Lavish our princesses with beauty and sweet perfume!" he instructed.

Tamaki preferred roses but encouraged each host to learn the language of flora. It delighted their guests, and they eagerly received the tokens. Kagome only set her bloom aside. It must be different for commoners.

He decided to try again, but roses were too misleading. Love didn't belong in this game.

Kaoru blinked when Hikaru dropped some greenery before him.

"What's this?"

Hikaru smirked. "Something new fascinates you. What?"

Kaoru scowled, glaring at the fern's feathery fronds. He was noticed.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.05.2015)


	3. A Variegated Tulip for Beautiful Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD One more week and finals are over!
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: mndstjohn, Bloodcherry, EvilNinjaOverlordofDarkness, Tenshi 'Gome, Starfiezy, CrescentMelody, Kagome Miko207! ^.^

**Drabble 3: A Variegated Tulip for Beautiful Eyes**

Kagome walked down Ouran's hallways in her status based isolation. A very generous and anonymous sponsor got her accepted, not wealth or pedigree. Her peers ignored her, souring her cheerful disposition but not destroying it.

Female students approached her days ago after the flower appeared. They speculated an admirer ashamed of her social ranking left it. Kagome had no answers, so they left her alone again.

When she entered her classroom, a crowd was awaiting her arrival.

"Higurashi-chan, you're so lucky!"

"Huh?"

Kagome saw a tulip, variegated white and pink, with another note on her desk.

" _You have beautiful eyes._ "

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish furball – I hope you liked it! XD
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 05.30.2014)


	4. An Alstroemeria for Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Free at last! XD …Now I wait for grades to be put in…
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: CrescentMelody, Sesshiesfangirl, Fuyuki-san (2x), inuluvskags1 (2x), kawaii6, Applejax XD, Tenshi 'Gome, and inuyashagirl5! XD

**Drabble 4: An Alstroemeria for Friendship**

Kagome watched her self-proclaimed matchmaker search for her admirer. Her search led them to the library.

"Found it!" Renge exclaimed, pushing a book in Kagome's hands. She read the cover and flipped through its pages.

" _The Language of Flowers_?"

"Now you can send messages too!"

"Houshakuji-san—" Kagome began, but Renge grabbed her and ran away.

"Call me 'Renge'! Hurry or we'll miss club hours!"

"But!"

Renge ignored her and continued, passing through a garden. In her peripheral vision, Kagome recognized orange alstroemeria buds from the book's first pages planted in several rows.

 _Friendship?_  she thought, smiling.

_One day, it'll bloom._

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That's a wrap! An alstroemeria is also called a Peruvian lily for those of you who are familiar with it. It's very pretty! ^.^
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.03.2015)


	5. A Buttercup for Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Howdy! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: kakashixangela, Fuyuki-san, Tenshi 'Gome, inluvskags1, and Himawari-no-Ichizoku (4x)! ^.^

**Drabble 5: A Buttercup for Charm**

Kaoru didn't predict Kagome would visit the host club. Renge pulled her inside despite how uncomfortable she looked. Tamaki immediately approached Kagome, spouting sweet nothings. She deftly stepped aside to continue following Renge. Tamaki dropped to his knees, dismayed.

Haruhi served them tea and stayed when Kagome offered a seat. Honey and Mori also migrated to them, bringing sweets. When Kagome spoke, Hikaru turned to her. She giggled, and Kyoya spared a glance. She smiled, and Tamaki swooned. Kaoru watched them all, his eyebrow twitching.

Gently sipping her tea and dressed as an upturned buttercup, the charming girl was unaware.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That's a wrap; I hope you enjoyed! And btw, I'm not a florist or anything; I just like flowers! XD
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 05.31.2014)


	6. A Gladioli for Sincerity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: CrescentMelody, Himawari-no-Ichizoku, inuluvskags1, inuyashagirl5, kakashixangela, Fuyuki-san, mndstjohn, Tenshi 'Gome, and Bloodcherry! XD

**Drabble 6: A Gladioli for Sincerity**

Kagome blushed when Renge discussed her mission and her theories. Other girls visiting the hosts joined her. Unbidden, one made a snarky remark.

"A commoner like you should be ecstatic to be noticed by a wealthy boy."

The entire room hushed and waited for Kagome's reply. She stood and gave the girl a look of pity.

"I don't seek attention without sincerity."

Kaoru frowned as she left. What he felt, though unsettling, was real.

-O0o0O-

"There's another flower!"

"Renge-san."

"Here!"

Kagome gently fingered the gladioli's cuplike petals before she looked up its meaning. Azure eyes widened as she read.

" _I'm sincere._ "

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you've enjoyed! Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 05.31.2014)


	7. A Purple Hyacinth for Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Fuyuki-san, cowgirlkitten2000, Bloodcherry, Tenshi 'Gome, Kagome Miko207, Otaku Neko Tenshi Girl 2000, inuluvskags1, Scrawny Scrivener, and SweetDarkSilence! ^.^

**Drabble 7: A Purple Hyacinth for Forgiveness**

"Apologize!" Renge scolded, "You hurt his feelings!"

Kagome guiltily sighed even if she doubted a genuine admirer existed over a committed prankster.

"What should I do?" she asked.

Renge said nothing and pointed to the gladioli Kagome held.

-O0o0O-

Kaoru noticed a change in Kagome. She was anxious until the class was dismissed for lunch. Kaoru left unnoticed and stood outside. He waited until Kagome finally left, rushing right by him.

Kaoru walked inside and approached her desk where he spotted a purple hyacinth. He smiled as he picked it up along with a note covered in sloppy scrawl.

" _Forgive me?_ "

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you enjoyed it! XD
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.06.2014)


	8. An Aster for Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Himawari-no-Ichizoku, CrescentMelody, Tenshi 'Gome, ShadowCrawlerCiel, Fuyuki-san, kaerfemina, and inuluvskags1! XD

**Drabble 8: An Aster for Patience**

"Did you leave it?" Renge asked Kagome when she appeared carrying her floral index.

"I did."

"Then we move forward!"

"There's more?"

"Of course! Your admirer is connected to the host club, so that's how we'll find him. Keep sending messages until then!"

Kagome hummed as she opened the book and skimmed through its pages. With Renge's persistence, she should at least appear to do research. She stopped at a soft red flower.

"Renge-san," Kagome noted, "Asters are definitely for you."

"How pretty!"

Kagome sighed and continued. Renge didn't understand her subtle remark. She needed an overdue lesson in patience.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you enjoyed! XD
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.06.2014)


	9. Mint for Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, ev'rybody! ~.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Mimiru, Katarin Kishika, inuluvskags1, Tenshi 'Gome, kakashixangela, Dictator4Life, InfiniteWhiplash, and Scrawny Scrivener! XD

**Drabble 9: Mint for Suspicion**

"Kaoru." He stopped and waited for Kyoya to approach him.

"You need to speak with me?" he asked.

Kyoya nodded and reached into his pocket, offering its contents to Kaoru. "Gum?"

"Sure," he replied, taking the mint flavored confection.

"Renge-san's causing trouble," Kyoya stated.

"What's she up to?"

"She's helping a commoner find her suitor. He leaves her flowers."

Kaoru's pulse quickened. "I see."

"I want you to be watchful."

"I will."

As Kaoru began to walk away, Kyoya called out to him.

"Kaoru, don't take that message lightly."

Kaoru stilled. If Kyoya was suspicious, he'd have to be careful.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Things are getting interesting! XD
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.06.2014)


	10. A White Camellia for Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Dictator4Life, CrescentMelody, leslie2132, Scrawny Scrivener, inuluvskags1, InfiniteWhiplash, Tenshi 'Gome, Fuyuki-san, and xxoikilluoxx! XD
> 
> I'm getting better at this. My first draft of this drabble was 101 words! ^.^ As I normally write long chapters, it's really fun trying to fit a lot of information in so little words.

**Drabble 10: A White Camellia for Waiting**

Kaoru hesitated as he thought of his next move. Like Hikaru, Kyoya noticed his odd behavior. Unlike Hikaru, who thought his fascination fleeting, Kyoya did not, and he'd immediately halt his efforts if Kaoru put the host club at stake. A brother in a brotherly love package cannot pursue a girl.

Lost in his thoughts, Kaoru looked to the side and found the petite raven. Though fully engaged with Renge and Haruhi, her newfound friend, Kagome seemed somber and withdrawn. Then he saw it, a pure white blossom adorning her onyx hair.

Kaoru's resolve strengthened. He'd end her waiting soon.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you enjoyed. Unlike the previous drabbles where the meanings for the flowers originated from the Victorian Era in Europe, the meaning for the white camellia is derived from Hanakotoba, the Japanese language of flowers.
> 
> Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.06.2014)


	11. White Heather for Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hiya, all! ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Fuyuki-san, StuffedCupcakes, xxoikilluoxx, Tenshi 'Gome, inuluvskags1, cadaverific-jellyfish, and Scrawny Scrivener! XD

**Drabble 11: White Heather for Protection**

Kagome felt bitter. After a week of wearing white camellias, she decided to give up. Renge protested and insisted she continue but failed to persuade her.

_How pitiful. I miss affection from a stranger._

Once she entered her classroom, Renge appeared before her, teeming with excitement.

"It worked!" she happily cried.

"Wha?" Kagome began, but Renge pushed a small bundle of white heather and a note written in familiar script into her palm. Kagome felt an unexpected leap in her stomach. She gently handled the offering, quietly reading the note. The message confused her.

_I'll protect you? But from what?_

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you enjoyed this drabble. The story is about to get a lot more interesting! Until then, TCB! XD
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.05.2015)


	12. An Everlasting Pea for an Appointed Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Guest, inuluvskags1, xxoikilluoxx, Tenshi 'Gome, TsukiyoTenshi, JoWashington, Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, Pandora's Socks, and riotgirl777! XD

**Drabble 12: An Everlasting Pea for an Appointed Meeting**

"Such a cryptic message," Kagome muttered, groaning.

"Don't be upset!" Renge countered, "We need to determine your next response." She slammed a determined fist in her palm. "To the host club!"

"Why there?"

"Where else can a girl relax if not surrounded by beautiful boys?" she explained, giggling, "If we're lucky, we still can get an appointment with Haruhi-kun!"

Kagome's gasped. She had an idea.

-O0o0O-

 _She's responding_ , Kaoru thought while he waited for his classmates to leave. He reentered the classroom to retrieve a sweet pea and note, dropping both as he read Kagome's message. She boldly requested they meet.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you enjoyed this drabble. I'll be updating my other Ouran High/InuYasha crossover soon. Until then, TCB! XD
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.07.2014)


	13. A Brief Hiatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, y'all! :D
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: cowgirlkitten2000, xxoikilluoxx, inuluvskags1, Lozenger12, Tenshi 'Gome, Pandora's Socks, Narugami, Millions of Blue, and Oashisu! XD

**Drabble 13: A Brief Hiatus**

Kaoru retreated to the library, carefully considering his answer to Kagome's request. Revealing himself would prematurely end his game, an unacceptable option. But, if he delayed the meeting, Kagome might lose interest, another undesirable outcome.

"Excuse me. May I sit here?"

Kaoru looked up at the source of the sweet voice, blinking in shock when he saw Kagome standing beside him. Without his shroud of flowers, he felt completely exposed.

"Sure," he uttered, quickly lowering his gaze.

Kagome smiled and sat across from Kaoru, immersing herself in her studies. Kaoru could only stare at her, unable to say a thing.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Oh, Kaoru, Kagome's sitting right in front of you! Whatcha gonna do now? Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.05.2015)


	14. A Lemon Geranium for an Unexpected Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Sin of the Fallen, inuluvskags1, cowgirlkitten2000, Ayjah, TsukiyoTenshi, xxoikilluoxx, Alice Sakurai, Tenshi 'Gome, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, xXCrossoverLoverXx, and DemonsVsWizards! XD

**Drabble 14: A Lemon Geranium for an Unexpected Meeting**

"So what are you working on?" Kaoru blurted, "We are in the same class…"

"That history paper due next month," Kagome answered, looking up.

"Oh."

"Have you started?"

"No. I don't really like history."

Kaoru's heart jumped when she giggled before he slowly relaxed. They quietly sat together until the bell dismissed them.

"It's nice meeting you. I'm Kagome."

"Kaoru."

Kaoru watched Kagome leave him with a parting smile. Then he got an idea.

-O0o0O-

 _He replied so quickly_ , Kagome thought, elated, as she fingered the geranium blossoms and read the note. Her eyes widened at the message.

" _We already did_."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hope you enjoyed it! XD Until next time, TCB!
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.05.2015)


	15. A Petunia for Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, guys! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Guest (1), inuluvskags1, Ayjah, TsukiyoTenshi, Sin of the Fallen, KEdakumi, Guest (2), xxoikilluoxx, EveryonesWorstNight, InuyashaFanFictLover, Tenshi 'Gome, DemonsVsWizards, Alice Sakurai, princess-snow510, and kagome55678! X3

**Drabble 15: A Petunia for Anger**

Kagome groaned as the read the note again. Obviously, she wasn't happy.

_Smartass! What a cheap cop out!_

She tried to recall every boy she interacted with before receiving the message to no avail. For all she knew, they could have simply passed each other in the hallway.

As her frustration mounted, Kagome vowed to let her admirer know exactly how she felt soon.

-O0o0O-

 _That was quick_ , Kaoru thought, waiting outside as Kagome left her response.

When he approached her desk, the only thing waiting for him was a bright red petunia. He picked it up, cringing.

_I'm in trouble._

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Famous last words, Kaoru, my friend. Let's hope you can get your next move in order. Until then, TCB! X3
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.05.2015)


	16. A Bouquet for Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, dudes! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Sin of the Fallen, InuyashaFanFictLover, Millions of Blue, BatmanFanatic123, Ayjah, kagome55678, narugami, Pandora's Socks, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, and inuluvskags1! X3

**Drabble 16: A Bouquet for Forgiveness**

_How do I fix this?_  Kaoru lamented.

Kagome didn't appreciate his clever reasoning at all. Like her response, her entire demeanor expressed immense displeasure. He had to make amends soon to regain her favor.

_Time to be more creative._

-O0o0O-

Kagome quietly regarded the crystal vase on her desk displaying an odd yet breathtaking arrangement. Unlike the girls that gathered to see her gift, she wasn't impressed.

 _White tulips, purple hyacinth, and daffodils_ , she noted as she plucked the accompanying message from the bouquet.

"Please forgive me?" she dryly read. Without hesitation, Kagome crumpled the note and tossed it.

"As if."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Did you really think it would be that easy? Shame on you, Kaoru!
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.05.2015)


	17. An Adam's Needle for a Friend in Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – The first update of 2013! XD Hoorah!
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: riotgirl777 (2x), Ayjah, inuluvskags1, Alice Sakurai, Sin of the Fallen, TsukiyoTenshi, princess-snow510, Tenshi 'Gome, xXCrossoverLoverXx, DarkLilyAndRose, Guest, and xxoikilluoxx! XD

**Drabble 17: An Adam's Needle for a Friend in Need**

"You know, she's really mad," Haruhi abruptly announced.

Kaoru blinked. "Who?"

"Higurashi-chan."

Kaoru stiffened. He was caught. "You know about her?"

"Of course I do. Kyoya-senpai noticed first. Then Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and me."

"And that's it?"

"Seems like it. Renge-san ruled out all hosts as Higurashi-chan's suitor." Her face hardened.

"If this is a game, end it."

"It's not!" Kaoru protested. He squirmed under her gaze.

Finally, Haruhi grinned and removed a long-stemmed plant with a large collection of white terminal flowers from her blazer pocket.

"Tamaki-senpai may be influencing my decision, but I'll help you."

Kaoru cried, "My hero!"

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Haruhi sure has her work cut out for her with this mess. Wish them luck! X3
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 07.01.2014)


	18. The Invitation – A Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Alice Sakurai, Sin of the Fallen, Ayjah, princess-snow510, xxoikilluoxx, inuluvskags1, TsukiyoTenshi, Mimiru, riotgirl777, Vexel, Guest, DarkLilyAndRose, FanFic Fan, and MiniRoonie! X3

**Drabble 18: The Invitation – A Rose**

"A dance?" Kagome repeated.

"Not just any dance! A ball sponsored by the host club and inspired by you!" Renge excitedly clarified.

"Me?"

"Yes, my darling princess!" Tamaki proudly proclaimed, appearing before them with his entourage, each boy carrying a basket full of red roses.

"It's truly inspiring! A lovely commoner romanced by a secret admirer, sending his messages of love with flowers!" the flamboyant boy declared.

 _Oh, brother_ , Kagome thought.

"Your invitations, princesses."

Tamaki offered them two beautiful roses. Renge happily took hers, squealing in delight. Kagome brushed passed Tamaki and continued walking without another glance.

"Not interested, senpai."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hmm…interesting. Can't wait to see what happens next! XD Until next time, TCB!
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.05.2015)


	19. Exclusive Invitation – An Orchid for a Beautiful Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, everyone!
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: riotgirl777, TsukiyoTenshi, MyBrokenDestiny, Sin of the Fallen, DarkLilyAndRose, xxoikilluoxx, MiniRoonie, inuluvskags1, kagome55678, princess-snow510, Full Moon Howl, Alice Sakurai, Ayajah, and Foxluna! XD

**Drabble 19: Exclusive Invitation – An Orchid for a Beautiful Lady**

Kagome paused when a gentle hand grabbed her elbow.

"Please consider going, Kagome-san."

Kaoru held out another invitation for her. "It'll be fun. I promise!"

Despite herself, Kagome smiled and accepted the flower without looking.

"I'll see, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru took a relieved breath when Kagome disappeared down the hall with Renge right on her tail.

"You actually gave her the orchid?" Hikaru asked, "She didn't even notice it was a different flower."

Kaoru grinned, shrugging. "But she still accepted it."

"I suppose she did," Tamaki said, "Great tactic, Kaoru!"

Kaoru hid his uncertainty with a smile.

_I hope so too._

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Good luck, Kaoru! To everyone else, TCB! XD
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.05.2015)


	20. An Astilbe because I'll Continue Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Ayjah, Sin of the Fallen, Priestess dragon, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Jayne, DarkLilyAndRose, TsukiyoTensh, inuluvskags1, princess-snow510, JazzNProwl's sparklingAriaFyre, and Foxluna. X3

**Drabble 20: An Astilbe because I'll Continue Waiting**

Kagome smiled when Haruhi joined her at their usual library table.

"Hey," she greeted, "Manage to escape that ridiculous club of yours?"

"It's not always ridiculous," Haruhi retorted. She snickered at Kagome's blank look.

"Well, not recently."

"Don't tell me," she suspiciously began, "Renge-chan sent you? She's been begging me to attend that ball."

"She didn't, but it might be fun. They'll have plenty of fancy food!"

"Sorry, but I'm not a glutton like you."

"Well, if that won't work…"

Haruhi reached into her pocket and pulled out a flower with pale pink plumes.

"Someone will be waiting for you."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hopefully, Kagome knows the phrase, "Don't kill the messenger!" Until next time, TCB! X3
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 07.01.2014)


	21. A Second Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Sin of the Fallen, Jayne, riotgirl777, rincess-snow510, Priestess dragon, TsukiyoTenshi, inuluvskags1, kagome midnight fox, DarkLilyAndRose, Not logged in, ONNMT (AKA Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi), and dokidorichan97! XD

**Drabble 21: A Second Intermission**

In an instant, all of the pieces clicked in Kagome's head.

"Somehow, it can all be traced to the host club," she muttered, thinking. Kagome then cleared her throat and spoke in a clear, accusatory tone.

"You guys know who's been sending me flowers and are helping him do it."

Haruhi groaned and shifted in her seat. She said, "Not exactly."

_This isn't what Kaoru planned, but it couldn't be helped. I think it's better this way._

"Tell me who," Kagome demanded.

"Well…I—"

"Or do I take everything out on you?"

Haruhi gulped.  _Kaoru is right to fear Higurashi-chan._

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Run, Haruhi! XD To everyone else, TCB!
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.05.2015)


	22. Pink Lilac because I Accept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, everyone! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Sin of the Fallen, Ayjah, KEdakumi, inuluvskags1, Silversun, TsukiyoTenshi, Priestess dragon, Applejax XD, xxoikilluoxx, and Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi! X3

**Drabble 22: Pink Lilac because I Accept**

"Haruhi!" Kaoru exclaimed when the brunette pulled him away from his hosting activities. He hoped she had good news.

"What happened?" he asked when they were away from prying eyes and ears, faltering when Haruhi glared.

"That bad, huh?"

"It's your fault! My idea was to tell Higurashi-chan everything outright!"

"Not so loud! You know—"

Kaoru stopped when Haruhi revealed clusters of pink lilac.

"She's going but only because she's suspicious."

"I see." Kaoru tentatively took the plant wearing a goofy grin on his face.

Haruhi smiled and walked away. If she could see it, those two were absolutely clueless.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – How sweet! X3
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.05.2015)


	23. Monkshood because Danger is Near

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – What up, dudes? :D
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you to the following reviewers from FF .net: Ayjah, ShikiKira, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Sin of the Fallen, Blackmoon OniOokami, Loreli evens, Mimiru, xxoikilluoxx, inuluvskags1, Foxluna, Priestess dragon, and DarkLilyAndRose! X3
> 
> By the way, this drabble is my favorite one so far.
> 
> Also, pardon my shameless plug, but I revamped and reposted Demonic Teachings, my InuYasha and Harry Potter crossover. Check it por favor! X3

**Drabble 23: Monkshood because Danger is Near**

"Ootori-senpai?" Kagome addressed the bespectacled boy in front of her, "Do you need something?"

He smiled coolly. "I heard you reconsidered your decision to attend the host club's upcoming event."

"I did."

 _Is he another messenger?_  she thought, curious.

As she expected, Kyoya presented her a flower with hood shaped petals colored a dark, poisonous violet.

"You understand what I'm saying, don't you?"

Kagome nodded as she accepted the obvious warning. She carelessly dropped the monkshood on the floor and crushed it beneath her shoe.

"Ootori, I may be a common woman, but I'm certainly not one who's easily frightened."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Nice try, Kyoya, but your intimidation tactics are not going to work on this one! XD
> 
> (revised 06.05.2015)


	24. A Nasturtium because I will Conquer You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: DarkLilyAndRose, Sin of the Fallen, riotgirl777, TsukiyoTenshi, Ayjah, inuluvskags1, Lorelei evans, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, xxoikilluoxx, princess-snow510, and youkosfox! XD

**Drabble 24: A Nasturtium because I will Conquer You**

"Renge-chan, is this necessary?"

"Absolutely! You need to find the perfect gown. And it'll be my treat!"

Kagome relented but grumbled as Renge pulled her through the expensive boutique. They looked at dress after dress but not one pleased Renge.

"You need to make a bold statement!" she decided.

Kagome sulked until Renge held up a simple strapless gown with beaded accents on the bodice and around the waist. She liked it.

"It's perfect! Red's the color of love!"

Kagome agreed, but this dress and the flower she intended to wear would be a bold declaration of victory not romance.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I'm not too sure I'd want to be Kaoru right now…
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 06.05.2015)


	25. Anemones because of their Dual Meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Sanguinary Tide, Kokuei Kyoushu, Sin of the Fallen, DarkLilyAndRose, riotgirl777, Foxluna, RoseGlass, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, princess-snow510, xxoikilluoxx, and Narugami! X3

**Drabble 25: Anemones because of their Dual Meaning**

Kaoru hummed as he reviewed the checklist of floral arrangements delivered for the upcoming dance, a task Tamaki delegated solely to him.

"What are these?"

Kaoru looked up to see Hikaru holding a handful of purple anemones.

"Shouldn't you know?"

"They mean fading hope and being forsaken," Hikaru answered, "Not the most uplifting messages."

"They also represent expectation and anticipation," Kaoru explained with a faint smile, "but I guess they don't guarantee it."

Hikaru sighed. He wasn't good at interrogations like Kyoya nor did he care enough to continue.

"Either way, you've predicted the outcome of whatever you have planned."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – The climax is building up! Until next time, TCB! X3
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (revised 07.01.2014)


	26. An Amaryllis Belladonna because I Wish You Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Howdy!
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Sin of the Fallen, xxxoikilluoxxx, inuluvskags1, SilverStar118, Foxluna, riotgirl777, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Blue Secrets, and K! X3
> 
> Shameless plug time: If you have the time, check up my Harry Potter/InuYasha crossover that I updated yesterday, Demonic Teachings.

**Drabble 26: An Amaryllis Belladonna because I Wish You Luck**

"Renge-chan, what are you doing?" Kagome asked the girl on her doorstep.

"I'm picking you up," she answered, furious, "And getting rid of that!"

"Pardon?" Kagome replied, feigning ignorance.

Renge snarled and snatched the corsage from Kagome's wrist, crushing it.

"Don't play dumb! I know what this means!"

Kagome groaned, admitting defeat. Renge then pulled an arrangement of white amaryllis blossoms adorned with red striations from her clutch and held it to her.

"It's a replacement. For luck!"

"Thanks, Renge-chan."

"What're friends for?"

Renge turned away, giggling manically.

"Then I'll add your success story to my host club's  _doujinshi_!"

"Renge-chan…"

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – When it comes to the host club, Renge really has a one track mind. Also, the flower she took from Kagome is a reference to drabble 24.
> 
> Until next time, TCB! X3
> 
> Word Count: 10^2
> 
> (revised 07.02.2014)


	27. A Viscaria because I Want to Dance with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, dudes! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Sin of the Fallen, xxoikilluoxx, Blue Secrets, Ayjah, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, inuluvskags1, and Foxluna! ^.^
> 
> So I kind of cheated for this chapter. Instead of the entire installment being exactly 100 words, I wrote it in two 100 word segments instead of breaking it up into two chapters. I think it still qualifies.

**Drabble 27: A Viscaria because I Want to Dance with You**

**Part One**

Kaoru watched the ballroom floor from an overlooking balcony, reclining against the railing. Kagome arrived a minutes ago, standing on the sidelines to watch everyone else soon after she did. He grunted when he felt a slap on the back of his head. When he turned, Haruhi standing before him with a harsh look and her arms folded over her chest.

"Kagome-san's waiting for you. Get down there."

Kaoru anxiously flicked his eyes to the dance. "Well I—"

"Move it already!"

Overpowered, Kaoru took a deep breath and walked down the stairway, nervously adjusting the flower on his jacket pocket.

**Part Two**

Kagome sighed as she waited for her admirer show while all of the other girls danced with the host club. Tamaki approached her, vying for a dance, but she dryly dismissed him. Her boredom receded when she noticed Kaoru walking up to her.

"Hey, Kaoru-san," she greeted him, smiling.

Kaoru vibrantly blushed. "Hello, Kagome-san. Enjoying yourself?"

"More or less. I'm actually waiting for someone."

"Flower guy, right?"

"You know him?"

Kaoru gulped and reached for the flower adorning his pocket, a blue violet viscaria, holding it to Kagome.

"Kaoru?" she hesitantly questioned, her eyes widened.

"Will you dance with me?"

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – And that was the big moment. How is Kagome going to react? Until the next installment, TCB! XD
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> Per part – 100
> 
> Total – 200
> 
> (edited 03/30/2013)


	28. Peach Blossoms because I am your Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Ayjah, kagome55678, Yuzuki Kuchiki, Sin of the Fallen, Blue Secrets, Mimiru, kakashixangela, Full Moon Howl, princess-snow510, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, SlowMercury, inuluvskags1, xxxoikilluoxx, Applejax XD, Foxluna, dark-wolf-howl, and Not logged in! X3

**Drabble 28: Peach Blossoms because I am your Captive**

Flower in hand, Kaoru waited for Kagome's response. He was aware of every passing second yet time appeared to stand still.

"Would you like to?"

Her expression unreadable, Kagome placed her delicate hand atop Kaoru's, covering the viscaria.

"Yes."

Time accelerated. Kaoru didn't know how they ended up the center of attention on the ballroom floor. He fixated on the deep, piercing blue of Kagome's eyes and the light pink hue on her cheeks reminiscent of peach blossoms.

Like the flower implied, Kaoru was instantly ensnared by the one he'd been engaging. Her ardent, eager slave if only Kagome knew.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hmm…so far so good, but I don't think that Kagome's done with Kaoru yet. Until then, TCB! ^.^
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (edited 04/09/2013)


	29. A Yellow Hyacinth because I'm Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hi, everybody!
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: g- o, Kagome55678, inuluvskags1, xxoikilluoxx, Ayjah, Full Moon Howl, Otaku Neko Ninja Tenshi, Foxluna, Kaoruxkagfan, Fluffly is amazing, Narugami is lazy, Hanyou-Hayami, Jamie'Juilet'M, and Silversun XD for reviewing! XD
> 
> Another also, I updated my other Ouran High/InuYasha crossover, Starcrossed Siblings?. Check it out if you'd like!

**Drabble 29: A Yellow Hyacinth because I'm Jealous**

Kaoru didn't have much of a plan beyond offering Kagome a dance and his identity. Eventually, the music stopped and their dance ended as he reluctantly let her go and she slipped from his grip. When they separated, the ambush began. Renge was at the head of the onslaught, clutching Kagome's arm and berating herself for dismissing Kaoru with the other hosts. Other girls cried in surprised elation or utter sorrow. Kaoru could only be pushed to the side, completely disregarded.

'How irritating,' he thought.

Hikaru appeared beside him, snickering.

"Green with envy?"

Kyoya dryly interjected. "I'd say he's yellow."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (edited 07/07/2013)


	30. A Sweet Pea Because I Must Depart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Salutations, all! ^.~
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: riotgirl777, Silversun XD, Ayjah, Tenshi Kagome1312, Jamie'Juliet'M, xxoikilluoxx, Fluffy is amazing, inuluvskags1, moonlightdaisy, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Marshmallow Fudge Up, Narugami, Oeve, Guest, Corralinne, Arisu-kun, and SoulBlack wolf! XD
> 
> So, I'm aiming for 50 drabbles in this piece. Only 20 more to go! ^.^

**Drabble 30: A Sweet Pea Because I Must Depart**

Kagome groaned when she escaped the mob of girls holding her captive. By that time, Kaoru already retreated.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. 'How irritating.'

"Higurashi-chan!"

"Haruhi-chan."

"About Kaoru—"

Not wanting to hear excuses, Kagome looked toward a large assortment of bouquets by the door.

"What are those?"

"Oh, they're parting gifts. Keeping with the flower theme and all."

Kagome smirked and strode toward the flowers, removing a single, pink sweet pea.

"Give this to Kaoru-san."

"Huh?"

"You played messenger before, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

" _Arigatō_ , Haruhi-chan!"

Haruhi could only sigh as Kagome left. She should've known this wouldn't be easy.

'Damn Kaoru!'

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (edited 08.20.2013)


	31. Galax because You Need Encouragement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Ayjah, Silversun XD, inuluvskags1, Pumpkin Maximus, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, and Oeve! ^.^

**Drabble 31: Galax because You Need Encouragement**

Kaoru sighed and leaned against the wall outside, closing his eyes. He should've known this wouldn't be easy.

'In the end, I'm just a coward.'

"You picked a pretty one."

Kaoru opened his eyes to see Hikaru beside him, looking at the courtyard.

"But Higurashi doesn't have patience for our games."

"This isn't a—"

"Handling her like that isn't how you win, okay?"

"Huh?"

Hikaru grinned and dropped a cluster of white galax blossoms on Kaoru's head.

"You have my permission! Now go get her!"

Kaoru stood, scoffing.

"Didn't need it."

Despite his reply, his brother's odd encouragement was welcome.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (edited 08/27/2013)


	32. A Magnolia because I want to Persevere (Hopefully, with you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD 
> 
> Words to Ponder: 
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Oeve, Silversun XD, Guest, fallingyuki, inuluvskags1, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Purplediamon, Guest, Fluffly is amazing, Kagome55678, and ThePandaHat! XD So, I did the part trick again. It still counts as a 100-word drabble. :P 
> 
> Also I plug with no shame, my recently updated TMNT/InuYasha crossover, Just a Little Kiss, and my Black Butler/InuYasha crossover, Serendipity. Check them out if you have the time! XD

**Drabble 32: A Magnolia because I want to Persevere (Hopefully, with you)**

**Part One**

Kaoru took a deep breath as he stood in front of the Higurashi family home. Obtaining the address was easy. Summoning the courage to approach was hard. Before he raised his hand to knock, the door abruptly opened. The woman in the entrance wore a familiar face with chocolate eyes and a bright smile.

"Hello. May I help you?"

Kaoru gulped. "Yeah. I'm looking for Kagome-san."

"If anyone stopped by, I'm supposed to say she's not here," she answered.

Before Kaoru left, she added, "She's over by that big tree. My daughter's headstrong, but don't let her get you down."

**Part Two**

Kaoru slowly approached the large tree. It wasn't nearly as imposing as the girl sitting amongst its roots.

"I know you're there."

Kaoru stiffened when Kagome turned to face him, a crooked grin on her face.

"Join me?"

Kaoru nodded and sat next her, holding his breath. He didn't trust himself to speak without his voice cracking. He jumped when Kagome groaned.

"You okay?" he asked, panicked.

"I don't understand you," she stated, her tone wistful, "I tried to figure out what you want, but I can't."

Kagome turned to him, hopeful. "Is a hint too much to ask for?"

**Part Three**

"Well, no," Kaoru answered, nervously running his hands though his hair.

"I'm really sorry," he continued, "I didn't mean for it to go this far. I guess I don't understand you either."

Kagome shook her head. "It only went so far because I played along."

"I know, but I feel like I forced your hand." Kaoru hastily added. "Sorry about Renge too."

"She was forceful, but her help wasn't unwelcomed. So about that hint?"

Kaoru shakily reached into his jacket and retrieved his token. The magnolia was smooshed and partially wilted but passable.

"What I want is...to try...us."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I could have put a fourth part, but I didn't! (^_−) But, just because he finally came completely clean, doesn't mean Kaoru's gonna have it easy. Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> Per part – 100
> 
> Total – 300
> 
> (edited 10/20/2013)


	33. A Yellow Lily because I'm Walking on Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Sin of the Fallen, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, inuluvskags1, Silversun XD, Ayjah, Torah, V4lkrie, Motoko The Red Queen, and Kagome55678! = ^.^ =
> 
> I would have posted this sooner, but I kept getting an error message. :P Only 17 more installments to go, and there is still much more left to be seen in this little story! Also recently updated two TMNT/InuYasha crossovers, Turtle Bites and Just a Little Kiss. Enjoy all updates and others to come and Happy New Year! X3

**Drabble 33: A Yellow Lily because I'm Walking on Air**

With a confident stride, Kaoru walked into Ouran Academy. He ignored the hushed whispers and searching looks, continuing the path to his classroom. Hikaru entered after him at a much more subdued pace. He grinned when he was stopped by a group of regular host club patrons.

"Hikaru-kun, what happened with Kaoru-kun?"

"He seems so happy."

Hikaru jerked his head in Kaoru's direction. His twin was leaning against a wall, beaming at a certain young lady in front of him as he threaded a yellow flower in her hair.

"He's with Higurashi. I'd say he has every right to be."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (edited 12.30.2013)


	34. An Sweet Alyssum because Your Worth is Far Beyond Your Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Sin of the Fallen, TriforceandSheikahArts, Silversun XD, Toreh, fallingyuki, inuluvskags1, and Kagome55678! X3
> 
> Still working on other updates, but, unfortunately, some come easier than others. Still, I'll keep trying until they're all just right!

**Drabble 34: An Sweet Alyssum because Your Worth is Far Beyond Your Beauty**

**Part One**

Kaoru grinned when the class was dismissed for lunch. Kagome typically ate her bento in the classroom but said she would join him in the dining hall. He stood and walked to Kagome's desk, pushing through the crowd of onlookers. He held his hand to her.

"Ready to go?"

She smiled and took it, holding on tightly.

"I am."

As the duo walked down the hall, they passed a group of boys from their class talking.

"So Kaoru-san was the one after Higurashi?"

"She's certainly pretty, but that's all."

"Indeed. Nothing else."

When Kagome stiffened, Kaoru quickened their pace, frowning.

**Part Two**

When Kagome and Kaoru reached the dining room, she let go of his hand.

"I'm going to grab us some seats."

"Are you sure? I won't be long."

Kagome smiled. "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure."

Just before Kaoru could leave, a heavy arm was slung over his shoulder.

"Kaoru!" Tamaki exclaimed, "I can't believe you kept your feelings for this gorgeous young lady hidden from us."

At his side, Kyoya snorted. "Yes, a very attractive young lady."

Before Kagome could snap, Kaoru interjected.

"As you both know, like the alyssum, Kagome's beauty isn't her only attractive attribute."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you've all enjoyed this installment. Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> Per part – 100
> 
> Total – 200
> 
> (edited 01.20.2014)


	35. A Gladiolus because I need someone with a Strong Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Silversun XD, inuluvskags1, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, and Kagome55678! X3
> 
> Slowly but surely, I am working on an update to my other Ouran High School Host Club/InuYasha crossover, Starcrossed Siblings?, so be on the lookout for it.

**Drabble 35: A Gladiolus because I need someone with a Strong Character**

**Part One**

"You know, flowers alone won't get you in my good graces," Kagome told Kaoru, grinning.

"It's a start, right?" Kaoru sheepishly replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're bad at this."

"That's a little harsh. I'd prefer the term 'inexperienced'."

"Really, Mr. Mischievous Type?"

Kaoru shrugged. "It's not the same."

The duo stopped in front of the host club.

"So…" Kaoru awkwardly began.

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek, simultaneously pressing a flower in Kaoru's palm.

"I'll stop by once you're done."

Kaoru glanced at the crumbled bloom as the crowd behind him was sent in an uproar.

'She planned this.'

**Part Two**

Kagome giggled as she walked away from the host club. Seeing the results of her stunt firsthand would be more entertaining than retreating but her presence would undoubtedly interfere. Besides, Kaoru will have other tests soon enough.

"You're no end of trouble, Higurashi."

Kagome quickly composed herself and turned to address Kyoya.

"Kaoru-san can handle it. Moreover, how much trouble can be caused by a common pretty face?"

"I'm not referring to that little exploit. I thank you for the business it will generate."

"Then what do you want?"

"Your benefactor," Kyoya clarified, "How much do you know about him?"

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – This segment was harder to put out than I thought. I hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next installment. Only 15 more to go! Until next time, TCB! = ^.^ =
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> Per part – 100
> 
> Total – 200
> 
> (edited 02.12.2014)


	36. A Zinnia because I am Loyal to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Silversun XD, fallingyuki, inuluvskags1, Kagome55678, dancingfingers, Tomohane, gcardozaqromero1, xDextra, KibaSin, and YunaNeko! XD
> 
> This installment is extra-long to make up for my prolonged absence. Also, I plug with absolutely no shame my two recently updated stories, Just a Little Kiss, an InuYasha/TMNT crossover, and Ascending to Valhalla, an InuYasha/Naruto crossover. Check them out if you have the time!

**Drabble 36: A Zinnia because I am Loyal to You**

**Part One**

Kagome hummed as she waited for the secretary to search through her school records. Kyoya's cryptic words struck a chord with her, so she decided to investigate after he returned to his club duties.

"Higurashi-san, I've found the information you requested. I'll print it out for you."

Kagome thanked her after she received the printout before she left the front office. As she walked, her eyes darted from her path to the paper she held then her path again.

_Okada Hirokzu? I wonder what he could gain from paying my tuition._

Kagome frowned. She was beginning to sound like Kyoya.

**Part Two**

Kaoru sighed as the last guest left. Kagome didn't come to see him not that he expected her too. He slowly grinned.

_What an obstinate girl I have._

"Kaoru~!" Tamaki sang, "Your princess is here!"

Kaoru stood and approached the doorway, smiling when he saw Kagome.

"You waited for me."

"Would you rather I didn't?"

He bit the inside of his cheek. This game was more fun.

"You could have come to the host club."

Kagome snorted. "I had something to attend to."

"And you're still here to…?"

She smirked and leaned forward, pressing kisses to Kaoru's cheek.

"Say goodbye."

**Part Three**

"Goodbye?" Kaoru repeated, face flushed and eyes dazed. This game was definitely better.

"I have a little errand to run before going home," Kagome explained, "I'm not sure how long it will take."

"I'll go with you!" he blurted, growing more flustered.

"I mean if you want me too! I just thought that we could—"

Kagome giggled and pressed a single finger to Kaoru's lips. He kissed it.

"I don't mind the company."

"You don't?"

"I could use a ride too."

Kaoru chuckled and held out his hand.

"Well then, let's go, milady."

They departed leaving their unseen audience behind.

**Part Four**

"So that's real romance?" Tamaki commented, beaming as the two teens made their exit, "Truly amazing!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say that, but they are cute together."

"Still, it sucks being ignored," Hikaru said, his irritation nearly tangible.

"Hika-chan, don't be stingy!" Honey scolded, "Go-chan's good for Kao-chan."

"Go-chan?"

"It's cute, right?" Honey turned to Mori, and he dutifully gave his assurance.

"Enough talk, men! Let's get to work!" Tamaki declared.

"What for?"

"We're going to change Kagome's opinion of our club!"

"Why?"

"To make her happy! For her and our comrade's sake."

Tamaki's enthusiasm was painfully one-sided.

**Part Five**

Kaoru fidgeted as he read the document Kagome gave him. It wasn't its contents that rattled him. It was the petite raven leaning into him with her knee resting against his and her flyaway hairs tickling his cheek.

"Have you heard of this guy, Kaoru-kun?"

"Not really. My family isn't involved with his line of work.

Kagome hummed. Okada was the head of a very successful construction firm that was several generations old along with substantial involvement in real estate. He's also a generous man, giving funds to historical and religious organizations.

_He's a good guy, but why help me?_

**Part Six**

Walking through the main lobby of Okada Enterprises seemed far less daunting with Kaoru beside her. Kagome was too conscious of his presence to be overwhelmed by her surroundings.

"Excuse me—" Kagome began when the two of them approached the front desk but was immediately cut off by the receptionist.

"Higurashi-san! I just got off the phone with Okada-sama. He's expecting you."

Kagome blinked. "He is?"

"Absolutely!" the receptionist replied, nodding, "Someone will be here to escort you as soon as possible. And before I forget!"

She handed Kagome a vibrant orange zinnia. Kagome and Kaoru knew what it meant.

**Part Seven**

"When did you call ahead to Okada?" Kaoru asked as he leaned toward Kagome's ear.

"I didn't! I just found out he existed this afternoon! I don't have his number, just the address," Kagome whispered.

"So what's the plan now?"

"Never had one. I was just gonna wing it."

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched. "Wing it? How was that gonna get us an appointment to see Okada?"

"It's working pretty well if you ask me."

"Because Okada called ahead."

"A meaningless detail."

The two teens quieted when their escort arrived and followed him. By then, Kagome tucked the flower behind her ear.

**Part Eight**

Kaoru glanced at Kagome as they followed their guide. Her cheeks were blooming like the zinnia, but her posture was proud. He grinned and mimicked her confident strides.

Their escort stopped in front of a large conference room.

"Okada-sama will arrive shortly."

Kagome nodded as he left and turned to Kaoru.

"This is an odd first date."

"Maybe. And I don't understand why Okada is loyal to you."

"Because," a rich, mellow voice interjected, "I'll always be loyal to my woman."

Before Kaoru could react, Kagome flung herself at the tall, dark stranger, burying her tear-stained face in his neck.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That is a wrap! X3 I'm pretty sure I cheated, but I say this still counts as perfect 100 word drabbles. Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> Per part – 100
> 
> Total – 800
> 
> (edited 05.30.2014)


	37. A Forget-Me-Not because I won't Forget You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, ev'rybody! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Silversun XD, KibaSin, gincitri, KT, Toreh, YunaNeko, dancingfingers, Sillvog, Katarin Kishika, xXCrossoverLoverXx, Aloever, DragonkynNatKiasu, dxlmao, bribright91 (2x), Guest, and fallingyuki!
> 
> And, pardon my shameless plugs, but I recently uploaded a new story called Pack Dynamics, an InuYasha story focusing on Kagome and "Okada", and updated my TMNT/InuYasha crossover, Just a Little Kiss. Check them out if you like! ^.^

**Drabble 37: A Forget-Me-Not because I won't Forget You**

Kaoru was still as Kagome lavished Okada with tears and chaste kisses while he maintained his hold on her. She acknowledged him after Okada whispered to her and replaced the zinnia with another flower. She pulled away and approached Kaoru, wiping her eyes.

"Kaoru—"

"I get it," he abruptly cut her off, "I'm done here."

Though startled, Kagome stepped away as she slipped him her latest blossom.

"I'll explain later, okay?"

Kaoru only nodded as he left. When the door closed, he looked at the flower, a slightly crushed forget-me-not. He wasn't sure whether to believe Kagome's message or Okada's.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you all enjoyed this installment. I'm sure the next one will have multiple parts. Also, my InuYasha/Ouran fans, there is another crossover of mine that has been neglected for a while, but the next chapter is about 60-70% complete. Look out for an update of Starcrossed Siblings? coming out soon! ^.^
> 
> Until next time, TCB! X3
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> (edited 06.25.2014)


	38. A Blue Hyacinth because You Deserve Constancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: bluphoenixflame98, bribright91, Silversun XD, dxlmao, Sin of the Fallen, Motoko The Red Queen, fallingyuki, dancingfingers, Aloever, and RenTenTen! X3
> 
> And, pardon my shameless plugs, but I recently updated my Kagome/Koga fiction, Pack Dynamics, and my other InuYasha/Ouran High crossover, Starcrossed Siblings?. Check those out if you like! XD

**Drabble 38: A Blue Hyacinth because You Deserve Constancy**

**Part One**

Kagome was silent walking beside the wolf in human's skin. The attentive demon took her outside when her tears completely subsided to his corporate headquarters garden of exotic flowers and waterscapes. She squeaked when he abruptly tapped her nose.

"You're not listening~!"

Kagome grinned, enclosing her hand around the errant digit.

"Sorry, Koga. I was thinking."

He snorted. "About that runt from before, aren't you?"

Kagome huffed. He was posturing as always. It was as irritating as it was comforting.

She grinned and deviously replied, "Actually, I was thinking how much older you look, Koga. Or should I say 'Ojii-chan'?"

**Part Two**

Kagome giggled at the indignant look Koga wore. Truthfully, the ō _kami_ was nearly indistinguishable from his past self. However, his blue eyes possessed wisdom and experience his younger self lacked. It made him all the more handsome.

Koga threw his head back and laughed, flashing his elongated canines.

"You were always such a tease!" he told her, quickly pulling Kagome by his side, "But, if you're giving out nicknames, why don't you call me 'Daddy', little one?"

Kagome sputtered and tried pulling away, but the demon's grip was too strong. Instead, he scooped her up, carrying her to a pond.

**Part Three**

"So why send me to Ouran Academy?" Kagome asked.

Koga grinned. "To take care of my woman, of course."

"Be serious," she said, her expression dry.

"I am. Mutt face finally told me where you went, so I waited."

"You waited for me?"

"Yup. Of course, I took a mate, expanded my pack, and built my construction empire while I did."

"You took a mate?" Kagome exclaimed, happy, "Ayame-chan, right?"

"No, a human woman," Koga answered, setting Kagome on the ground with a wistful smile, "She wasn't you, but I did love her."

"Oh," Kagome uttered, understanding the unspoken message.

**Part Four**

"Do you know what these flowers mean?" Koga asked after several minutes of silence.

Kagome blinked and examined the blue hyacinth surrounding the crystal clear pond.

"No," she replied quietly.

Koga grinned and picked one then threaded one of its many blooms in Kagome's hair to join the zinnia.

"Constancy, stability, loyalty. Something you need," he answered, "That's why I sent you to Ouran Academy. So you can learn the tools to find it for yourself."

Kagome smiled softly and hugged the demon tighter than she did before.

"Oh, Koga," she whispered. Unfortunately, the tender moment was shattered.

"How touching."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hmm…I wonder who that could be? It might be someone you least expect! ~.^ Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> Per part: 100
> 
> Total: 400
> 
> (edited 09.27.2014)


	39. Jonquil because I Desire You and Your Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Salutations! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you from reviewing from FF .net: inuluvskags1, Micky-Chemx, Kimori Takahashi, Silversun XD, bribright91, kjchan, dancingfingers, fallingyuki, Deadpool-girl, PikaGirl, and KaeterinaRomanov! ( ^_^)／
> 
> I have finally come to save you from the cliff! Although, most of you were able to guess where I was going with this. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, pardon the shameless plugs, but I recently updated my Young Justice/InuYasha crossover, Forgotten Hero, and my InuYasha/TMNT one-shot collection, Turtle Bites. Check them out, please? For me? ｡･ﾟﾟ･(д)･ﾟﾟ･｡

**Drabble 39: Jonquil because I Desire You and Your Affection**

**Part One**

He was five when he first met Koga. His mother and father called him a distant relative, but he was perceptive enough to realize there was something about this stranger they were hiding.

Still, he made himself scarce when Koga began discussing business with his parents. He was perceptive enough to know when he wasn't wanted to.

Koga found him hours later, the smile on his face echoed in those fathomless blue eyes. Without provocation, he told him stories, fantastic tales of beast in human form and coveted objects of power. Of wolves who spoke and walked upright like men.

**Part Two**

Every time he came, Koga continued telling him of the ancient world of lore and magic he began to envision in his dreams. He told him of a wolf who ran like the wind, cats who flew on flames, and dogs who battled with swords forged from the fangs of monsters. He noted, amused, the Koga didn't like dogs.

Then a girl entered the tales, an ordinary girl the wolf quickly realized wasn't ordinary at all. Koga spoke of her in quiet tones of reverence and affection. Not of the first time, did he wonder if the stories were true.

**Part Three**

When Koga told him the girl disappeared, he lost all interest in his stories. The wolf moved on, honoring her treasured memory and loving with the love she helped him discover, but he could not. The ordinary girl who wasn't so ordinary shone like a brilliant star in his heart, an unattainable splendor teasing him with her ethereal light.

When he began middle school, he learned he and Koga shared the blood of wolves who walked upright like men. His perception was due to highly attuned senses and his intuition to instinct inherited from the ancestor in front of him.

**Part Four**

"Otori?" Kagome cried, "Why are you here?"

Her senior chuckled as he pushed his glasses on his nose.

"So it's Higurashi? The girl who fell through time and guardian of the sacred Shikon Jewel."

"And what do you know about that?" Kagome countered, masking her shock with a huff.

Koga cleared his throat for her attention and stated, "All of my descendants know the story of my woman."

Kagome blinked. "Your descendants?"

"I must say I'm not impressed," Kyoya interrupted inciting both Kagome's and Koga's ire. Kagome clenched her fists stomping up to the smug boy.

Then history repeated itself.

**Part Five**

Kyoya blinked as Kagome stalked away slowly reaching up to touch his swollen cheek.

Koga guffawed, his anger dispersed. "I knew you'd get yours one day, kid!"

Kyoya composed himself and turned away from the wolf's mirth.

"I hardly see what's so amusing. Higurashi's more trouble than she's worth."

Koga sobered, reigning in his laughter before speaking again.

"So is this as far as you'll go, Kyoya?"

His descendant didn't answer, but Koga already knew. He and Kyoya were more alike than the boy admitted. His boyhood desires never waned but grew to a stronger longing like bright yellow flowers.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – So it was Kyoya! It wasn't a coincidence he was never too far from Kagome. Until next time, TCB! \\( 'з')/
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> Per part: 100
> 
> Total: 500
> 
> (edited 3.23.15)


	40. Purple Lilac because You are My First Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing: The Path of Supreme Conquest, Ayjah, Silversun XD, dxlmao, inuluvskags1, fallingyuki, o0-SilverMoon-0o, dancingfingers, and silenastar3!
> 
> Only 10 more installments to go! Also, pardon the shameless plug, but I recently updated my one shot collection, Instant Rapture! Check it out if you have to chance and tell me what you think! For all of you on FF .net, the uncensored version is available on AO3 .org! XD

**Drabble 40: Purple Lilac because You are My First Love**

**Part One**

Kaoru blinked twice at the floral printed garment his glamorous but eccentric mother, Yuzuha, displayed on his bedspread.

"So what do you think?" she asked, a grin etched on her red painted lips.

With an uneasy smile, Kaoru picked up the knee length, cream colored sundress adorned with a blended spectrum of purple and pink flowers accented with bright green leaves. Left on the bed was a thin black belt meant to circle the waist and a coffee brown cardigan. Yuzuha even picked a series of accessories including golden bangles, lilac shaped earrings, and brown cowboy boots detailed in black.

**Part Two**

"Well?" she asked, impatient.

"It's nice, mother," he answered, intending to say more before Yuzuha cut him off, outraged.

"Nice? Nice! I'll have you know this is my best work of the season! Not taking into account the time constraints I was under. It is perfection, and I thought you of all people would recognize that, Hikaru!"

Kaoru sighed. "Mother, I'm Kaoru. And I never meant any insult. It's just…a little small, don't you think?"

He hoped Yuzuha was long passed her phase of dressing him and his brother in girls' clothing but would still appease her.

She giggled.

**Part Three**

"Silly, Kao-chan! This isn't for you," she clarified, "It's for your lady friend."

"Lady friend?" Kaoru repeated, his face blanched.

Yuzuha nodded and removed a small envelope from the pocket of her designer jacket. She reached inside and removed over a dozen glossy photographs, eyeing them adoringly.

"Kagome-chan is such a lovely girl! Beautiful eyes, long hair, gorgeous clear complexion, slender limbs, lithe and trim figure! Imagine that such a winsome young lady would become my boy's first love! Then again, you surely inherited my impeccable taste!"

"Kagome!" Kaoru sputtered, "When did you—? How did—?"

"Kao-chan, that's rude. Speak clearly."

**Part Four**

Kaoru took a deep breath and tried to put his thoughts in order despite all that occurred in less than five minutes.

_Tamaki_ , he decided was the only explanation. Only the host king would go such lengths and involve his mother in his mad plans.

"Mother," Kaoru said much calmer than before, "I think you have the wrong idea."

"Oh, so you aren't courting this young lady?" she asked, seemingly innocent.

"Well, I—" he tried to explain, but there was a knock at the door.

"Master Hitachiin," the manor's twin maids called out, "Someone is on the phone for you."

**Part Five**

"Really?" he questioned, "From who?"

"A young woman named Higurashi Kagome," they answered in unison.

"Kagome?" he repeated in a small whisper.

Considering her exuberant reunion with Okada, Kaoru didn't think Kagome would contact him so soon.

"Master Hitachiin, shall we take a message?"

"No!" he abruptly answered, "That is—I'll speak with her. Thank you."

Yuzuha smiled as her son took the phone and spoke to the girl on the other end of the line, gently smiling. Sighing happily, she left his bedroom, shooing the maids away when she did. She was positively giddy but joy wouldn't distract her.

**Part Six**

"Have you retrieved the information I requested?" Yuzuha asked.

The maids nodded and spoke in turns like her sons often did.

"We have obtained the address to the Higurashi shrine—"

"—and made all preparations for Sunday brunch."

"Wonderful!" Yuzuha gushed, "When Kao-chan is finished on the phone, package the outfit and send it at once with the invitation and instructions to wear it to the manor for brunch this Sunday. Make sure Kagome-chan's entire family is invited!"

"Yes, milady," they said in tandem before departing to their assigned task while Yuzuha left for her office.

_My boy is in love!_

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – More of the Hitachiin family will be showing up in the ten remaining installments. And there is still the development with Kyoya. Until next time, TCB! (=^o^=)
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> Per part – 100
> 
> Total – 600
> 
> (edited 05.31.2015)


	41. Forsythia for Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: The Path of Supreme Conquest, Ayjah, Lynansidhe, KaeterinaRomanov, cowgirlkitten2000, inuluvskags1, kimmico (40x), o0-SilverMoon-0o. Aeris Aimara Ciren, 4Eva Dreaming, readme123, and dancingfingers! (*^.^)/\\(^o^*) (that's me high-fiving you all!)
> 
> Also, shameless plug time! If you feel inclined to check them out, I have updated my two InuYasha/TMNT crossovers, Turtle Bites and Just a Little Kiss. I also posted another called Perfect Blue, which is a smidge…darker than usual. Check them out if you have the chance! XD

**Drabble 41: Forsythia for Anticipation**

**Part One**

After their last turbulent encounter, Kyoya would become a regular at the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome only agreed to see him under Koga's supervision at first then slowly opened up to the boy with diluted  _y_ _ō_ _kai_  blood.

"You know, you aren't as much of a prick as you make yourself out to be." Kagome smiled at Kyoya who leant against the Goshinbaku.

"High praise indeed, my lady."

Kyoya grunted when Kagome reached over and plucked him in the forehead.

"Of course you still know how to push my buttons!"

Kyoya's lips quirked upward as he reached up and held her finger.

**Part Two**

"So, since you seem awfully comfortable sitting here with me, can I assume your opinion of the Shikon  _miko_  improved?" Kagome asked, half-joking.

"Perhaps," Kyoya answered only for Kagome to withdraw her finger and flick him again.

"Honestly, I am quite content to be here. You're pleasant company when you manage to keep your temper in check."

Kagome looked at him with a painfully deadpanned expression.

"Why are all of your complements followed by an insult?"

Before Kyoya replied, Sota left the house and came running toward them.

"What's up?" Kagome asked when he eventually stopped in front of them.

**Part Three**

"A letter arrived for you," he answered, holding out the envelope, "There's a package inside too."

Kagome accepted it and quickly removed its contents. It was a small decorative card with a light floral scent. She assumed it was perfume until she flipped the card open and a small cluster of pressed yellow flowers fell out.

By the time Kagome gingerly picked it up, Sota was gone.

"Do you recognize this, Kyoya?" she asked.

He nodded once. "Forsythia. It means innocence, good nature, and anticipation."

Kagome thoughtfully hummed as she silent read the cared. She suspected it wasn't from Kaoru.

**Part Four**

Kyoya became curious when Kagome balked. Instead of asking questions, he read the card over her shoulder, picking out all the basics.

"An invitation to the Hitachiin household for dinner."

Kagome pulled the card against her chest. "Don't read someone else's mail!"

Kyoya grinned, teasing. "So skittish. Perhaps you don't share their sentiments regarding your attendance."

"It's not like that!" Kagome snapped before her tone became more subdued.

"Meeting a guy's family is a big deal, okay."

_That jerk didn't even hint at this!_  she thought. Anticipation and nerves was not the best combination for the butterflies in the tummy.

**Part Five**

"The Shikon  _miko_  is daunted by a boy?"

"Shut up!" Kagome cried.

Kyoya chuckled.

"Never mind, my lady. If you need help, look no further. I shall be your instructor on formal dining etiquette and your escort."

"What? If I even thought about considering any of that, the invite says family only!"

"And I'm not family? Ginta and Hakkaku still call you sister."

Kagome blinked owlishly, verbally disarmed. "You consider me your  _sister_?"

Kyoya made a small noise in the back of his throat. When Koga revealed Kyoya's heritage, there was only one truth he taught him as pack Alpha.

**Part Six**

_A good Alpha provides his pack with protection, comfort, and happiness_ , Kyoya recited in his mind,  _Even if that happiness is at the cost of your own._

Kagome may be nervous, but Kyoya could sense her aura bubbling with excitement. Kaoru made her happy, so he'd see that Kaoru she would have.

"Kyoya?" she asked, "Still with me?"

"Of course. Forgive my inattention."

"You're forgiven, but is your offer still valid? I  _may_  be willing to consent to it after all."

Kyoya grinned and reached out to pat Kagome's head.

"It is. To confront the Hitachiin matriarch, you'll need it."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – So sweet! Kyoya may be related to Koga, but he can be a bit more humble than him—in some instances. Only 9 more installments to go.
> 
> Until next time, TCB! ^.^*
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> Per part – 100
> 
> Total – 600
> 
> (edited 08.18.2015)


	42. Larkspur (Delphinium) for Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – ‘Sup, dudes? Long time, no see! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Hello, all! X3
> 
> I apologize for my absence, but things really picked up for me at the beginning of last year. I finally got a job in my field after getting my degree, I started a really good relationship (10 months and counting!), and I’m meeting new people, etcetera and etcetera. I’ve also started to dabble more into cosplay, but I’m not quite confident to share pictures yet!
> 
> Anyway, I’m glad to be back and hope to post many more updates in the following weeks which leads me to my shameless plug for a new chapter in Perfect Blue, a TMNT/InuYasha one-shot I decided to expand into a full story. Check it if you have the time, and thanks for sticking with me. Please enjoy! X3
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Guest, kimmico, Silversun XD, Always Keep the Faith, Miss. Marked, Ayjah, cowgirlkitten2000, LovelyPolkaDots, Vengeful Jeans, inuluvskags1, The Path of Supreme Conquest, Chibiabyss, fallingyuki, alexiz1412, o0-SilverMoon-0o, lacomtessa, and Fire-Wind-DragonsCouple! Hugs for all! \ ( ^_^ ) /
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from AO3 .org: Greyscales! Thanks to everyone on AO3 .org for the kudos! X3

**Drabble 42: Larkspur (Delphinium) for Opportunity**

**Part One**

Kagome took a deep breath as she stood in front of the mirror in Kyoya’s bedroom. The dress and its complementary accessories fit her perfectly. Kyoya’s sister, a bubbly and bright girl named Fuyumi Shido, curled her hair and made up her face with light foundation, blush, and lip gloss. She gushed over her complexion and wild, raven hair, cheerfully recounting the stories Koga told her.

She thanked Fuyumi as she left but still stood woefully at her reflection. Apprehension and doubt ate at her self-image.

“That won’t do. A young lady must always carry herself with confidence and smile.”

**Part Two**

Kagome pouted, puffing out her cheeks at her mother’s image standing behind her.

“You’ve been speaking to Kyoya,” she accused.

Nodoka giggled and approached Kagome to place her hands on her shoulders.

“I only see what the mirror shows me,” she quipped.

“You might need some Windex.”

Nodoka rolled her eyes and hugged Kagome from behind.

“A shot of confidence might be more effective,” she countered and pressed a kiss to her daughter’s cheek. Kagome sighed and leaned into the comforting touch. Mothers always had a way of speaking without speaking. She wondered if Kaoru’s own mother was the same.

**Part Three**

“This is even better,” Kagome replied, “Besides, if you caught me drinking a shot of anything, I’d be dead before it reaches my stomach.”

Nodoka laughed as she pulled away and ruffled Kagome’s hair, lightly mussing it.

“You’re right, so you’ll have to get over your nerves on your own if this boy is everything you say he is,” she remarked, “You have the chance for something really special.”

“I know Kaoru isn’t the one I’m worried about impressing today,” Kagome said with a grimace. Kyoya made sure she developed an unhealthy apprehension regarding the Hitachiin matriarch—intentionally or otherwise.

**Part Four**

Kazuha snorted a sneeze as she killed the ignition of her Yamaha Road Star, something she’d been experiencing more frequently over the last few days. It was odd considering her line of work and distinct lack of allergies.

_Speaking about me again, aren’t you?_ she deduced before securing her bike and walking down the driveway.

When Yuzuha first explained the reasoning for this little gathering and forwarded information on the guest of honor, Kazuha was impressed with both Kaoru and his unlikely chosen. Just as she and the seven generations before her, they allowed the flowers to speak for them.

**Part Five**

_Ikebana_ has always been a large part of the Hitachiin family, evident from the elaborate arrangement of Kazuha’s hair courtesy of her grandsons. Even Yuzuha, who studied fashion, learned the art of blending bold and creating extravagant patterns from the ancient practice.

Despite her obvious eccentricities, Kazuha preferred simplicity. A common arrangement more likely to be overlooked in favor of something flashier displayed more depth and beauty when observed by someone who knew how to find it. Kaoru did the same when he first encountered Kagome. Kazuha was proud.

_But it would ruin my fun to let him know that._

**Part Six**

Hikaru snickered at his brother pacing across the entryway.

“Wearing a ditch in the floor won’t make you less nervous,” he quipped. Kaoru stopped and turned to him, glaring.

“I don’t see _you_ expecting any company today,” Kaoru retorted. His expression warped from annoyance to concern.

“It’s too soon! This is all too soon! Kagome should not be meeting my family this early on!” he wailed, “I should have cancelled when I had the chance!” He abruptly stopped and whipped out his cell.

“Maybe there’s still time,” he insisted, “I’ll just tell her that something unexpectedly came up, an emergency!”

**Part Seven**

Hikaru snorted as he approached Kaoru and snatched the phone from his hands. Once he had it, he flicked his brother on the forehead.

“Cut the melodrama,” he said, “Kaa-san’s just excited and Obaa-san’s a pain, but she isn’t that bad. You’re making a big deal out of nothing.”

“Who’re you calling ‘a pain’ and old one at that?”

Kaoru turned away from his brother, his face blanched. Kazuha smirked and commenced doling out her usual biting remarks. Hikaru grinned when he noticed the only chip in his grandmother’s usual cavalier countenance, a single sprig larkspur added to her hair.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That’s a wrap! When I started this series, I had no idea Hikaru and Kaoru’s grandmother was involved in Ikebana, the Japanese art of floral arrangements, until I got into the manga. It really turned out to be a happy coincidence. There are only 8 installments left! Until next time, TCB!
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> Per part – 100
> 
> Total – 700
> 
> (edited 01.19.2017)


End file.
